


Inked

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, book character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where others might see bare skin, Andy sees a blank canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Andy Blaine is a character from the Primeval tie-in novel, Shadow of the Jaguar. This story, however, has no spoilers for that book, other than Andy's existence.

Connor laid still on his front, head pillowed in his arms, with Andy sitting astride him, warm and heavy on the back of his thighs. The air was cool on their bare skin, but Andy felt himself burn in the places where their bodies touched. 

"You'd look bloody gorgeous with some ink of your own," Andy said, his hands running over the smooth expanse of Connor's back. He leaned over to lick a path down Connor's spine, blowing gently on the damp skin, making the younger man shiver beneath him. "Beautiful black lines on your shoulder, winding their way down until they curved around your hip."

His hands and mouth followed the movements as he spoke, imagining the designs that could be created on such an untouched canvas. He slid further down the bed, his hands on either side of Connor, easing him onto his back. Spreading his fingers on Connor's hips, he returned his attention to the tattoo in his mind.

"From your hip, it would flow around here –" he dropped a kiss on Connor's hipbone, sucking just enough to leave a temporary mark, " – and it would run down here –" he followed the invisible pattern along Connor's pelvis with his lips, brushing his nose against the hard, insistent cock that was demanding his attention, " – until it finally circled around your thigh." He bit down gently on the inside of Connor's thigh, before kissing a line back up towards Connor's cock.

"Oh, god, Andy. Please." Connor moaned as Andy's mouth engulfed him completely. Andy kept his hands on Connor's hips, pressing against the mark he'd just left there, and allowed his teeth to catch on the sensitive underside of Connor's cock. 

Connor thrust up into Andy's mouth, crying out wordlessly as he came.

Easing himself up, Andy crawled up the bed to lay next to Connor, who automatically curled himself into Andy's arms.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, sunshine?"

"Maybe tomorrow we can go find a tattoo place?"


End file.
